Jeisen Karasu
General Name: Jeisen Karasu Nicknames: Karasu Age: 132 D.O.B: September 13 Race: Vizard Gender: Male Blood Type: o+ Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 6'0" Weight: 175 Hair: Raven black Eyes: Silver Skin: Pale A pale man who looks like he would burn in the sunlight if he ever saw it. He walks around in a sleeveless Shihakushō with a dark blue sash across his chest that holds his sword to his back. His hair is kept short with a spike in the front. The most distinguishing figure about Jeisen though would be his silver eyes. They seem to be a color that would be impossible in most. Their have an almost piercing gaze to them. Personality A somewhat distant man most would say. He is often distracted, caught wandering somewhere. He has his head up in the clouds, or more accuratly put, in the stars. And like the stars so high above, he holds himself aloof to those on the ground with him. This somber attitude coats a inviting soul though, someone who loves to dream and tell stories about the stars above them. Likes * Stars * Old tales * Maps * Traveling * Wandering Dislikes * Being lost despite knowing exactly where he is, god damn it * Tales that end in sorrow. History Recruited into the shinigami academy at the ripe old age of 50, Jeisen went through the schooling much like any other. He seemed to gravite towards his weapon early and even unlocked his shikai rather quickly. But it also unlocked something else, deep within himself. Unbeknownst to Jeisen, he was harboring an inner hallow since his birth. The unlocking of his zanpakuto unleashed his powers from both sides of his mangled soul. While the light and the dark were clashing within him, he was assigned to a scouting division meant to patrol for months or years at a time the outer districts. Far beyond where most people lived. In these trips, they encountered and fought hallows of all sorts. All the while Jeisen struggled to fight his own soul. Eventually, and with a great amount of struggle, Jeisen overcame his hallow half enough to manifest it in its mask form without losing control. He even extended the time frame of it though he has kept this hidden power a secret from everyone he could. Powers and Abilities Masteries Zanpakutō Inner World Describe your inner world, optional Tsuki A rather moody zanpakuto, but that only match's her master all to well. She's often unwilling to switch between the two sword forms when not treated right. Even worse is the fact that she always feels the need to slowly warm up to a fight rather then giving full power right away. Release command: 'To cast one's light against the night sky! Unlike most zanpkauto's, Tsuki has two forms in its Shikai state. It is either a dark katana blade or a two handed spear with a long pointed tip. While Jeisen can shift between the forms, it requires his zanpaktuo's fickle nature to abide his demands. More often then not, he is stuck with one form or the other. The sword form's ability to manipulate the shadows of the moon. It starts off slowly, but builds to full power as it waxes. After activating the ability, nothing happens for the first turn save for shadow seems to slowly coat the blade. When the shadows reach the hilt (by the start of the second turn), it grants control over local shadows within close range. Jeisen can form long grasping tendrils from it or harden spears from any shadow he comes into contact with for as long as this ability lasts. The shadows slowly spread over Jeisen's body till they cover it entirely (3 posts). The spear form's ability to absorb luminescence and utilize it. The spear passively builds up power in the tip for the first 2 turns of being activated then is usable. Afterwards, it glows a bright glow almost painful to look at with a trailing effect following it. With it, Jeisen can fire off many, but low power light beams or a single far more powerful piercing light. It unleashes a devastating spear thrust that bypasses most defenses before delivering its true damage, but its immense power requires a three turn cooldown to "recharge" its light once more. 'Bankai: Describe your Bankai ability. Other Abilities Name: Kyojin Minimum Requirement: Race: Vizard Description: This is a passive ability. This ability allows the Vizard to increase the duration of Vizard Mask to 10 posts. Other Items Anything else your OC may have such as technology and gadgets (Anything over basic requires the Engineer ability). These MUST be mod approved. Interaction Cliff Notes A taller man with dark black hair and pale skin. His silver eyes are known to be piercing with their gaze like they can see right through someone. He wears a sleeveless uniform with his sword strapped across his back. Experience OC Relationships Trivia Optional. Gallery Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info Timezone, etc. Category:Shinigami